Avengers: Rise of the Masters of Evil
Summary Avengers is a live-action marvel televison series about a group of superheroes (Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man,Black Widow,Agent Venom, Wasp, Ant-Man, Luke Cage,Iron Fist, Hawkeye, War Machine, Wolverine and Black Panther) are joined together to save the world from being taken over by the Masters of Evil, a team of villains bent on destroying the Avengers and conquering the world. In the series, the Avengers will also face other dangerous villains of the Marvel Universe and other heroes will also make appearences in the series. Genres Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi and Thriller Music by Brian Tyler Cast and characters Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine Hugh Jackman as Wolverine Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk (voice) Chris Hemsworth as Thor Andrew Gardfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/ Hawkeye Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom Leo Ryan Howard as Danny Rand/Iron Fist Columbus Short as Luke Cage Eva Longoria-Parker as Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp Nathan Fillion as Hank Pym/ Ant-Man Djimon Hounsou as TChalla/ Black Panther Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill+ Masters of Evil Tom Hiddleston as Loki Chelan Simmons as Enchantress Hugo Weaving as Red Skull Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Anti-Venom (leaves the Masters of Evil at the end of season 2) Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed/ Sabertooth Tim Roth as Abomination Ray Stevenson as Deadpool Nathan Jones as The Executioner Jeremy Irons as Ultron (joins in season 2) Other Heroes and Villains Jeff Bridges as Iron Monger Mickey Rourke as Whiplash Peter Dinklage and Andy Serkis as MODOK David Thewlis as Baron Zemo Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier Vin Disel as Absorbing Man Ty Burrell as The Leader Nika Futterman as The Skrull Queen (voice) Kevin Michael Richardson as Super Skrull (voice) John DiMaggio, Steven Blum, Nolan North and Troy Baker as The Skrulls (voices) Ian McKellen as Magneto Rebecca Romijn as Mystique Aaron Stanford as Pyro Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut Eric Dane as Multiple Man Gerard Butler as Shocker Kevin Spacey as Mysterio Sean Bean as Scorpion Robbie Coltrane as Kingpin Chris Lee as Vulture Chris Eccleston as Electro Brock Lesnar as Rhino Vincent Cassel as Whirlwind Gary Oldman as Klaw Jackie Earle Haley as Carnage Mark Strong as Doctor Doom Ron Perlman as Thanos (voice) Anthony Hopkins as Odin Matt Damon as Daredevil James Marsden as Cyclops Kelsey Grammer as Beast Josh Holloway as Gambit Shawn Ashmore as Iceman Anna Paquin as Rouge Plot 'Season 1' Episode 1: Assemble (part-1): The episode begins when Thor defeats Loki in Asgard and Odin banishes him to Earth. At first, Loki sees this as a problem, but soon sees this as an opportunity to become the ruler of Earth. Three days later, he meets with some of his asgardian allies, Enchantress and Executioner, who plan to help him create a team of Earth's super villains called the Masters of Evil. Another two weeks later, Nick Fury calls together various super heroes that are allies of S.H.I.E.L.D. and tells them that the world is in danger because of a new group of super villains known as the Masters of Evil who are led by Thor's brother Loki. He then tells them that S.H.I.E.L.D. needs their help to defeat this new evil and that the heroes must join forces to become a group of super heroes called the Avengers. Episode 2: Assemble (part-2): After their defeat at the hands of the Masters of Evil, the Avengers return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Iron Man blames Captain America for the teams failure and Cap blaims Tony, so the two leave the Avengers. Soon, the remaining heroes find the Masters of Evil who are breaking into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The heroes ask Fury why they would be doing this, but he does not answer. When the Avengers leave, Black Widow asks Fury if he is going to tell them soon and he replies that he dosen't plan to. When the Avengers battle the Masters of Evil, they are defeated more easily then before and are about to be killed when the heroes are saved by Iron Man and Captain America, who decide to rejoin the Avengers. Loki then reveals to the heroes their plan in an attempt to turn the Avengers against S.H.I.E.L.D. The heroes are then told that the villains are trying to steal a wepon that S.H.I.E.L.D. posseses called the Cosmic Cube, which a very dangerous villain of WWII is imprisoned, but this does not turn the heroes against S.H.I.E.L.D., but the villains are then able to get to the Cosmic Cube and release the villain, Red Skull, who joins the Masters of Evil. The Avengers then work together to defeat the Masters of Evil. Episode 3: Hail HYDRA: A HYDRA of the modern Earth, led by Baron Zemo, attacks a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and steal a experimental S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon. After S.H.I.E.L.D. fails to stop them, the Avengers are sent after the group. As they follow the villains, Cap has flashbacks of his last days in WWII when he fought against Rad Skull alongside his sidekick Bucky who he lost during the battle. As Cap's flashback ends, the Avengers find the HYDRA base. The heroes break in and battle HYDRA forces and it is revealed that Baron Zemo is planning to use the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon to destroy New York by amplifying it's power with gamma radiation. The heroes move in to defeat Zemo, but are attacked by Zemo's personal guard, the Winter Soldier. Captain America thinks that he looks a lot like Bucky. Zemo orders Winter Soldier to battle the others while he deals with Captain America. While the Avengers battle Winter Soldier an Cap battles Zemo, Zemo tells Cap about who Winter Soldier really is and that he created him from Bucky. After Cap is told this, he promises to save Bucky and continues to battle. At the end of the battle, Winter Soldier and Zemo are defeated, but the two escape and set the base to self destruct, however, the Avengers are able to escape before the base self destructs. While the Avengers return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Baron Zemo talks to HYDRA technician George Tarleton about how they would like to use him as a test subject for an experiment which will increase his intelligence and he accepts the offer. Episode 4: Ready, A.I.M, Fire: George Tartleton is turned into MODOC, Mobile Organism Designed Only for Computing, but turns on the scientists who created him and kills them. He then renames himself MODOK, Mobile Organism, Designed Only for Killing. He then betrays HYDRA, believing that he is to intelligent to be controlled by someone and starts a new group called A.I.M. He then starts a war with HYDRA and the two terrorist organizations begin to battle. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have any problems with this at first, hoping that the two groups will destroy each other, but soon, the two groups begin to start battles in Manhattan, so Nick Fury sends the Avengers to stop their war. Episode 5: Iron Monger: One night, thugs attack Tony at Stark Enterprises and because they catch him off guard, they are able severly hurt him, but he is saved by Rhodes. Stark tries to interorgate one of the thugs, but is unable to get any information. Tony plans to see if more thugs will come the next night and hides out at Stark Enterprises the next night. When the thugs arrive, they are accompenied by Obadiah Stane, an old friend of Tony's father and his mentor. While hiding, Tony discovers that Stane is trying to kill Tony so he can take his armour. Tony tries to get to his armour, but he is heard by one of Stane's thugs and is beaten by the rest of the thugs while Stane steals the Mark I and Mark II armours, but before Tony is killed by the thugs, he is saved by Rhodes and a squad of SWAT members. Most of the thugs are arrested by the SWAT team, but Stane escapes. He hideas out at an old abandones HYDRA base and there, he uses the technology there to creat a new suit of armour from Mark I and Mark II. He is successful and creates a new suit which he wears and plans to use to destroy Tony and take over Stark Industries. He then dubs himself Iron Monger and goes on a rampage looking for Tony. After Tony and Rhodes find out about this, they get the Avengers to back them up. Episode 6: The Black Panther: One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most dangerous criminals, Klaw, escapes imprisonment and the Avengers are called in to stop him. They follow him to the African nation of Wakanda where he finds a large deposit of the mineral Vibranium. Using this Vibrainium he easily defeats the Avengers, so the Avengers must get help from The Black Panther, King of Wakanda. When they try to get his help though, he refuses to get involved with their enemies. In the end of the episode, Black Panther decides to help them and the Avengers defeat Klaw. Black Panther then joins the team. Episode 7: Shocking: The Shocker breaks out of prison and gets back his technology. He then plans to take revenge on Spider-Man and now Spider-Man is going to have to get help from the Avengers to stop him. Episode 8: Prison Break: The Masters of Evil plan to break every super-powered criminal out of the Vault and now the Avengers must stop them before they can free the criminals. In the end of the episode, the Avengers stop the Masters of Evil. To make sure that the criminals are kept in prison, Ant-Man gives his latest invention, Ultron, to S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 9: The Master of Magnetism: Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants plan to wipe out all humans in New York City and it's up to the Avengers to stop them. Episode 10: Doomed: After Doctor Doom threatens to destroy Washington D.C. with nuclear warheads, the Avengers are sent to Latveria to stop him, although they are only able to stop him when the robot Ultron is sent to help by S.H.I.E.L.D. At the end of the episode, Ultron's eyes glow red. Episode 11: The Avengers vs The X-Men (part-1): The Masters of Evil join forces with A.I.M and the Brotherhood of Mutants to take revenge on the Avengers. When Loki meets with Magneto and MODOK to find a way to destroy the Avengers, Magneto tells Loki that there is still a chance that they will fail since they have all been defeated by the Avengers before. Loki then tells him that they must then find new enemies to battle them. MODOK suggests using mind control on other heroes and Magneto then says he knows the perfect heroes... the X-Men. Episode 12: The Avengers vs The X-Men (part-2): With Wolverine, Spider-Man and War Machine as the last of the Avengers not captured by the Masters of Evil, A.I.M and The Brotherhood, they decide to recruit other heroes to help them rescue the Avengers. Episode 13: The Avengers vs The X-Men(part-3): After beating the X-Men, they go to attack the Masters of Evil, Aim, and the Brotherhood. They find that they are attacked by the mutant Gambit. Who steals Magneto's helmet, Loki's scepter, and MODOK. Episode 14:Traitor: The team finds that the Black Widow has been kidnapped by the Brotherhood, Masters of Evil, and Aim, and replaced by Mystique. Now the Avengers must help get back the villain's missing stuff. Meanwhile the theif Gambit infiltrates the Hellicarrier. Episode 14: Bandit: Black Widow has been replaced with Mystique. The Avengers must track the bandit Gambit, and reclaim the villain's lost items. Meanwhile the Ultron attacks the Hellicarrier Episode 15: Escape: After finding the Hellicarrier ransacked by Ultron. Ant man quits the team, and goes on a hunt to destroy Ultron. The villain's were freed by Ultron.Who said they owe him a favor, at anytime he wants. Episode 16: Breakout: The Brotherhood break out Juggernaut in the vault. The Avengers must stop them from releasing him. Loki thinks about adding a new member to the masters of evil. Episode 17:Cube: The leader plans to release all the prisoners in the cube, and recruit them on a mass attack on the United States. The Avengers attempt to stop him, but run into the Abomination. The Hulk faces with the Abomination, while the other Avengers face the Leader. But the leader restrains and takes control of the hulk. Leaving Absorbing Man to deal with the Avengers. Episode 17: Cube: The Leader plans to release all the prisoners in the cube on a invasion on the Earth. The Avengers attempt to stop him but run into Abomination. The Hulk faces off with the Abomination. While the other Avengers face the leader. Episode 18: Technovoire: A mysterious virus attacks the Hellicarrier, and starts ripping a engine apart, and adapting. Iron Man, and Captin America go to investigate. While Thor is on a recon mission for shield, he is visted by Loki. Who wants him on the Masters of Evil, as it's new member but Thor refuses. But Loki says the offer stands. While investigating the infected engines, they are attacked by the virus. Who calls itself Technivore, a creation of A.I.M to destroy the Avenjers. Iron Man battles the virus until it infects his armor, and gains his own replusors. Nick Fury asks Banner to checkon Thor, and see how he is doing on his mission. Captin America saves Iron Man by wacking Technivore in the back of the head with a piece of the engines wreckage.Which forces the creature to flee, and they start to fix the engines.While the virus attacks Banner, and he turns into the Hulk.The Hulk begins to wreck the Hellicarrier, then snaps to his senses and attacks the virus . While Captin America, and Iron Man fix the engines they find the virus is multiplying. Spawning by the dozen. Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action